<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eight-letter word for a mistake about to happen by BiblioMatsuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011463">eight-letter word for a mistake about to happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri'>BiblioMatsuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Other: See Story Notes, Speeches, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia offers her sister (and her sister’s tagalong) her own personal kind of constructive criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Fenton &amp; Alicia (Danny Phantom), Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Maddie Fenton &amp; Alicia (Danny Phantom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eight-letter word for a mistake about to happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the DP Side Hoes Week prompts for 3/12/21: Aunt Alicia and family.</p><p>Rated M for: swearing, ableist language, implications of alcohol use, implications of violence, and a death threat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">Loud chanting. Loud, repeated chanting of a single word. Repeated.</span>
</p><p>“-fine, f- I’ll do a speech!”</p><p>
  <span class="small">A whoop of enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>“All right, so the first thing I got to say: Maddie, you’re a nerd. You’re the most chipper fu- freakin’ black belt mad scientist I know. You’re a total weirdo. Bananas. Cuckoo. Am I getting somewhere with this?”</p><p>
  <span class="big">Laughter, slightly tinkly.</span>
</p><p>“But you did it, kid. You went to college, you got your degree and you’re workin’ on another one, and you did it all yourself. I’d like to say I helped, but best I can is that I didn’t try to stop you. You always were the smart sister. Not a lot of sense, but smart. Good for you, you made it.”</p><p>
  <span class="big">Laughter, sounding more than slightly wet.</span>
</p><p>“…don’t cry. Just don’t.”</p><p>
  <span class="small">Quiet talking. …quiet-ish talking.</span>
</p><p>“Ffffun, what was I saying- right. Right. The next thing is, you: Jack, you’re a loser.”</p><p>
  <span class="small">A yelp.</span>
</p><p>“You have rocks for brains. You have one working brain cell in that thick head, and you used it to fall in love with my sister. Good for you!”</p><p>
  <span class="small">A cheer.</span>
</p><p>“I don’t- fuck, fuck this, I hate weddings.”</p><p><span class="small">A whine.</span> <span class="big">A wordless rebuke.</span></p><p>“Thanks, Maddie, for invitin’ me. I don’t want your life, but you- you want this. You want to marry this nutcracker-head and study weird sh- stuff out in Suburbansville and go chasin’ ghost stories together. <em>Good for you</em>.”</p><p>
  <span class="big">A word of concern.</span>
</p><p>“Quiet, I’ve got this.”</p><p>
  <span class="big">Acquiescence, or close to it. Resignation probably.</span>
</p><p>“Maddie, you’re gonna be a Fenton now. You married out of one family of crazy jerks, into another family of giant weirdos, is what I’m getting. You nut. I hope you’re happy. I hope you’re both happy!”</p><p>
  <span class="small">More cheering.</span>
</p><p>“And Jack, I swear to f- swear to G-d, you break her heart, and I won’t even look at you. Maddie will. And she’ll say her piece, and I’ll be there too. <em>With</em> a shovel.”</p><p><span class="big">Sisterly squawking of embarrassment.</span> <span class="small">Brother-in-law-ly cheerful agreement.</span></p><p>“Your new husband’s a- pansy.”</p><p>
  <span class="big">A pointy-nailed poke in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>“Yeah, f- fine, that’s all. That’s all I’ve got. Go stuff your faces. Happy days and all that.”</p><p>
  <span class="big">An invitation-</span>
</p><p>“I’m done here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>